The Chance Never Come Twice
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Seorang pemuda berambut orange jatuh cinta pada penjaga kasir di toko kaset, seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pekat dan bermata violet. Cinta yang tak tersampaikan.


Summary : Seorang pemuda berambut orange jatuh cinta pada penjaga kasir di toko kaset, seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pekat dan bermata violet. Cinta yang tak tersampaikan.

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo, dunkzzzz

The Chance Never Come Twice

Di suatu hari yang cerah, ada seorang pemuda berambut orange berjalan masuk kedalam toko kaset. Di dalam toko itu, ia melihat seorang gadis di meja kasir. Gadis itu tersenyum cantik sekali. Pemuda berambut orange itu berpikir bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kaset dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menghampiri meja kasir sambil berkata, " uh..aku..aku mau beli yang ini"/

"Kau mau aku membungkusnya?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya, boleh," jawab pemuda itu diiringi anggukan.

Gadis itu pergi ke belakang untuk membungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dan memberikan kaset yang sudah terbungkus kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut orange itu keluar dari toko kaset dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah.

Sejak hari itu, setiap hari ia selalu datang ke toko kast itu dan membeli sebuah kaset, dan gadis bermata violet itu selalu membungkusnya.

Pemuda itu membawa kaset yang ia beli ke rumahnya lalu menyimpannya di dalam lemari. Dari hari ke hari, jumlah kaset yang dibelinya semakin bertambah banyak. Adik pemuda ini bertanya kepada kakanya tentang kaset yang ada di lemarinya. Pemuda itu menceritakan masalah yang cintanya dan adiknya menyarankan agar kakaknya mengajak gadis itu pergi bersama. Pemuda itu ingin sekali mengajak gadis itu kencan, tetapi ia masih merasa malu untuk melakukannya. Karena itulah ia berencana untuk mengajak gadis itu dengan cara tidak langsung.

Suatu hari, pemuda itu datang lagi ke toko kaset. Seperti biasa, ia membeli sebuah kaset dan meminta gadis itu untuk membungkusnya. Selagi gadis itu membungkus kaset di belakang, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah tiket masuk taman bermain yang ada di saku celananya dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. Setelah gadis itu kembali, pemuda itu segera mengambil kaset yang sudah dibungkus dan langsung berlari keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sesaat setelah pemuda itu pergi, gadis itu menemukan selembar kertas diatas meja kasir. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati kertas itu. Ternyata kertas itu adalah tiket masuk taman bermain Chappy World yang sangat disukainya. Gadis itu berpikir, " apakah tiket ini milik dia?". Berpikir tiket itu terjatuh, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengejar pemuda itu dan mengembalikannya.

Gadis itu segera berlari keluar toko untuk mengejar pemuda orange itu. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan raya, tetapi tidak menemukan jejak orang yang dicarinya. Saat ia sudah menyerah dan bermaksud untuk menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba lampu di penyeberangan berubah menjadi merah. Gadis itu masih berada di tengah jalan. Ia mendengar suara orang-orang disekitarnya berteriak dan suara klakson mobil berisik sekali. Saat ia menoleh ke asal suara klakson tersebut, terlihat sebuah truk besar sedang menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sangat terkejut dan ingin sekali berlari untuk menghindar. Otaknya berteriak "lari!!", tetapi kakinya mengkhianati pikirannya. Rasa takut membuat kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Dalam sekejap, tubuh gadis itu terpental.

Tubuh gadis itu terbaring tidak berdaya, dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuh dan kepalanya mengalir deras. Tangannya mengepal secarik kertas dan membisikkan 3 kata.

Xxxx

Hari ini pemuda berambut orange itu datang lagi ke toko kaset itu. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Saat ia masuk ke toko tersebut, yang pertama kali ia lihat bukanlah sosok gadis kecil yang ingin dia temui, melainkan seorang ptia separuh baya berambut pirang. Pemuda orange itu segera menghampiri pria separuh baya itu dan bertanya.

"Maaf. Gadis berambut hitam yang biasanya ada dimana?"

"Gadis berambut hitam? Maksudmu Kuchiki-san?" jawab pria itu.

"Iya, Kuchiki. Hmm kalau boleh, saya ingin bicara dengannya."

"Maaf, tapi saya rasa itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena Kuchiki-san telah meninggal." Jawab pria itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mening—gal?"

"Ya, kemarin siang ia tertabrak truk ketika sedang mengejar seseorang. Ia meninggal sambil menggenggam ini," kata pria separuh baya itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas kecil kepada pemuda orange itu.

"Ini…" ucap pemuda orange itu dengan wajah yang sangat shock.

"_Jadi, ia mengejarku? Ia mencariku untuk mengembalikan ini?" pikirnya._

"Oya, Kuchiki-san juga membisikkan suatu kata sesaat sebelum meninggal." Ucap pria itu memecah lamunan pemuda orange itu.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda orange itu penasaran.

"Daisuki yo, Ichigo" kata pria itu.

3 kata itu berhasil membuat pemuda itu menangis dan berlari keluar toko menuju rumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah, ia segera menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemari tempat ia menyimpan semua kaset yang telah dibelinya. Semua kaset itu tidak pernah dibuka, masih sama seperti saat di bungkus. Sambil menangis, ia membuka bungkusan kaset itu.

Saat bungkusan yang pertama terbuka, secarik kertas jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda itu mengambil kertas itu dan melihat ada tulisan didalamnya. Ia membacanya, kemudian air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

"_Hai! Warna rambutmu aneh, ya. Tapi aku suka. Kau mau berteman denganku??"_

_Love, Kuchiki Rukia_

Pemuda itu membuka satu bungkus kaset lagi, dan secarik kertas yang sama terjatuh lagi.

"_Namamu Kurosaki Ichigo, ya? Ichigo yang berarti pelindung? Nama yang bagus. Namaku berarti cahaya. Kita sama-sama punya nama yang bagus!"_

_Love, Kuchiki Rukia_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku? Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku?"_

_Love, Kuchiki Rukia_

Pemuda yang bernama Ichigo it uterus membuka bungkusan kaset itu sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa satu. Ichigo membuka bungkusan itu dan setelah membacanya, ia menangis dan berteriak, "RUKIA..!!!!"

_Kalau saja sejak awal aku membuka kaset ini. Kalau saja sejak pertama kali bertemu aku langsung berteman dengannya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi,_ pikir Ichigo didalam hati, membaringkan tubuh diranjang sambil mendekap erat sebuah bantal diwajahnya. Berjam-jam dia terusmenangis. Yang ia lakukan dihari itu hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis. Sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di kertas terakhir terus berputa-putar di kepalanya.

"_Daisuki yo, Ichigo"_

~~END~~

Akhirnya!!! One shot kedua Q selesai!!

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje & membosankan.

Cerita ini Ayumu modifikasi dari sebuah cerita dibuku pelajaran bahasa Inggris Q.

Ayumu harap kalian menyukainya ^^ gomenasai kalau ada typo Xp

Arigatou Gozaimasu, bwat yang udah baca.

Dan sekarang saatnya untuk Review ^^

Sampai bertemu lagi,,,

Mata ne!!!


End file.
